On Leather Wings
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: The boys rose on leather wings, the roars and hums and wind and company making them forget, for a little while, all the political drama a prince couldn't escape forever.  SoRi au


Disclaimer: Dude, no. If it was mine _everyone_ would know about it 3

Pairing: SoRi

Warnings: AU, BL, Sora's a prince, mentions of dragon!sex and mentions of yaoi!sex C=

Summary: The boys rose on leather wings, the roars and hums and wind and company making them forget, for a little while, all the political drama a prince couldn't escape forever. (SoRi)

A.N: The wonder of Fanfiction, neh? Still sick, gah it sucks xP. Twilight and Oblivion pwn. I wanna Dragon -*pouts*-

**On Leather Wings**

Sora hooked his legs in place and took off with a rush of cool air. The wind of harsher up here, his eyes tearing and hair whipping in even more obscure angles than the usual extreme spikes.

"C'mon Oblivion, you can go higher then that!" he cheered, thighs tight on his leather seat.

A roar sounded at his words and with a graceful swirl and twitch of her long armored tail the white dragon rose, red nose horn glinting in the sunlight that rained down.

Sora gave a triumphant 'whoop!' as she straightened out beneath him, long membraned wings catching the air currents and smoothly sailing along the chillier winds.

Below them, Riku scowled slightly. "How am I supposed to watch you if you fly into the sun?" he called, silently nudging the saddle between his own thighs.

"Catch up!" Sora cheerfully advised.

Riku's own dragon, a black beast with skull-horns, rather then the nose tip Oblivion had, smoothly cut through the space between them.

"Careful Twilight," Riku murmured to his dragon alone as a wind threatened to alter their course, "eyes on the prize."

Oblivion, as though responding to Riku's words given the serene and innocent expression on Sora's face, dipped low in another exaggerated twirl, her scales glistening like diamonds. Sora cheered again, releasing his hold on her thick neck and holding his arms out wide to feel the spin of air.

Twilight hummed, vibrations running along his scales and through Riku's body.

"Such a prize it is," Riku agreed with a stroke to midnight scales.

Oblivion swung their way, playfully swooping them before spinning so her flight ran alongside Twilight.

"I told you a thousand times Riku, there's no need for a bodyguard in Radiant Garden," Sora teased, "they're good soldiers, being bored to death now offers them all the more glory for falling in battle," he assured the silver haired man, "besides Twilight's the only one even _close_ to matching Oblivion for speed."

"Which is why it's all the more important you stop pestering them from their eggs," Riku scolded with an eye-roll. He had a soft smile on his face though, and Twilight hummed again softly.

Oblivion echoed the hum and Sora chuckled, "Oblivion deserves a flight too Riku," he reminded his body guard, "Aerith and Kairi are taking turns warming the eggs. Holy and Oath are good midwives. Relax a little."

"Relax he says," Riku scoffed, but nudged the saddle regardless.

Twilight banked suddenly and rose sideways, rolling into smooth spin over and around Oblivion.

Sora cheered again, louder this time, "that's the spirit!" He cawed, swiftly shifting his own weight and taking hold of his dragon's neck once more.

The two dragons danced. Swift, elegant movements that rose and fell and swirled.

Oblivion and Twilight were the most powerful dragons alive, though it was possible they could be bested by one from their own nest. Oblivion had chosen Sora, much to the misery of his parents, who had wanted him wed and negotiating for peace, rather then fighting for it.

They'd hired Riku, who was none to gently shoved into the Dragon's Den by Kairi, who knew far to much from her own healer dragon. Twilight had chosen the boy who would become Sora's body guard, and later...

Oblivion and Twilight landed in sync against the cool stone of the roost.

"Good dance," Sora sighed happily, smoothly dismounting.

Riku copied him, unbuckling the saddle with smooth motions.

Sora tugged his arm, halting his movements.

His eyes were still twinkling, but darker this time and he tugged Riku to him.

"I'm so glad Oblivion and Twilight were matched," he confessed.

Riku made a humming sound similar to his dragons, "I wouldn't have him choose another," he agreed.

They met in a soft kiss, lips tingling and hands roving.

Twilight roared and Oblivion sung as their chosen's bond again echoed their own.

It wasn't common, for their dragon-bond to react to something so chaste and Sora pulled away with a laugh, turning to finish removing the saddle.

"Must be as impatient as we are," he acknowledged.

Riku smiled, freeing Twilight from his saddle. He moved back with Sora as the beasts took of again, their own soft dance ensuing as they descended back to their Den.

"If the politics give us a moments peace," the silver haired man began, "could I steal you away a little while longer, my Prince?"

"You can steal me away forever," Sora chuckled, curling into Riku's side as they walked, "even Leon would have to know what a flight with you encourages."

Riku nudged the boy, wrapping his arm over his lover's shoulders, "and if not, Twilight and Oblivion are sure to be a good indication."

Another soft kiss merged them for a moment, before the pair descended from the roost to their quarters, letting the adrenaline from their flight fall into a different sort.

**xxx**

**A.N:** I was thinking of expanding this into a chapter fic of either 8 or 12 chapters, but I'm not sure, maybe this gleams enough on everything not to need a more in depth look? Let me know if you'd like to see this as a chapter fic, or this universe left alone for now. Love, Jaffa xxx


End file.
